Vampire Needs
by DreamingLillies
Summary: This is the sequel to "Bases." Now that Bella is a vampire, will Edward be able to resist? Who will win in the end? Edwards POV.
1. Finally a good use

Vampire Needs

**Yay! The sequel! Thank you for reading!**

I stared at this beautiful creature for what seemed like eternity. I wasn't thinking about how Jasper could feel my lust, how Alice would see me acting on that feeling later, or about the fact that my Bella had just experienced the most traumatic and painful experience of her life.

I wasn't thinking period.

If I had any blood in me, it was defiantly going south.

I don't know what it is with me and me thinking about her, but two words always seem to come up.

Holy Shit.

It kept repeating when my eyes soaked her in, lingering on different parts.

They trailed up her long, beautiful legs, up her toned stomach, stopped on her perfect round slightly larger breasts, and finally her face. She had always been beautiful, but this…this was unbearable.

I feeble considered if this was what it had been like for her to look at me. But compared to her, I was nothing to compare with. Her face, it held such beauty that it hurt to look at her. Her hair now even shiner, with more volume that framed her extraordinary face.

I think my mouth must have hit the floor because she looked at me like she was confused.

"What is everyone staring at?"

"You! Bella your- your wow!" Alice voice was even higher because of her shock.

She got up, and walked gracefully to a mirror to take in her reflection.

"Holy Shit!" Apparently I wasn't the only one who used that phrase in shock. "That's not really me is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. My eyes are so much clearer, and I can smell so many things, and I just… My senses are going crazy. And it feels so weird not to blush or hear my heard beat. Also, my throat is burning. Does that mean I'm thirsty?"

"Yes, it does. Would you like to go hunting?" Carlisle answered again.

"Not right now. That would be a little too much." He nodded and left me alone with Bella.

"Bella… your even more beautiful." I murmured going over to her, I took her in my arms and held tightly. I loved that fact; I could be rough with her now. Do any thing I want….

"Bella, I want you." I whispered in her ear, she shivered and I grinned. My groin was getting happier by the second and she looked at me with those big brown (should be red, after the transformation the blood from the vampires body is used as food as well I believe.) eyes filled with lust.

I bent my head down and started to kiss her. I entered her mouth, not asking permission just shoving my ice-cold tongue in her cold mouth. It was a serious change, from warm to cold, but it didn't matter. I tried to push her to the bed. I wanted to be inside her, thrust into her with all my might. Her scream her orgasm as I come inside her. I wanted to be rough with her, wanted to fulfill all my fantasies and hers. I wanted to hear her moan-

She pushed me toward the wall, shoving her sex on my hard manhood. I groaned out, sneaky witch. I pushed back; the friction caused her to throw her head back.

"Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"I want to be inside you." I bold said, in between my gasps. She had pushed me against the wall, and was sucking my neck. She kissed, then licked, and then blew on the wet area. My senses went on overload, and I can't imagine what she had been feeling. I didn't have to worry about killing her, or biting her, or her damning herself. I could do what ever the fuck I wanted.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" Her hands went inside my pants, but stayed out of my boxers. She rubbed me through the material. "Oh fuck, Bella" I couldn't handle her, she was too much, to beautiful, too sexy, and too much of a damn tease. "Bella please." I begged.

"Not yet."

Damn it why not? And why did I cuss so much during this?

"Not yet, because I'm not finished with you yet. I just went through hell for you-" I gave her a look of complete guilt, she flashed me a grin while one finger slipped in my boxers. I groaned "-So I want to put you through hell. This one will be painful. But only because it will feels too good." My cock twitched in anticipation. She was trying to kill me, dear god what did she have planned.

She took her hands out and stepped back.

"Can your family hear us?"

"No, they had to go hunting. They hadn't in three days."

"Good, because I'm going to make you scream." Where was my Bella? What in the- She grabbed my shirt and pushed me onto the bed. Then she proceeded to rip it off me. She grinned; she must like this new strength.

"Oh yeah?" I croaked out, "How are you going to do that?" She was tracing her hands up and down my naked chest to my boxers. I quivered under her touch and my hips buckled up in response to her movements; she smirked. She took my pants off slowly, but my boxers still remained covering me.

"Oh, that will be easy." She kissed up my left leg, then my right. She reached my feet and started to rub them. My eyes closed as she worked her magic. Laying my right foot on the bed I heard a click and felt something around my ankle.

"Finally, a good use for this shackles. You did give my permission to take you prisoner remember?" She chained my left foot.

My erection grew and then my hands were tied up.

She smirked at me, "Lets see how you fair off when I'm a vampire."

**Okay you guys tell me, do want a plot and yadda yadda, or just a bunch of vampy sex? Lol.**

**I have a couple of idea's that do not include Bella torturing Edward, so maybe I'll add those, or not. Depends on my mood.**

**So, Brian has not proposed…yet.**

**But I do have a little embarrassing story!**

**I was at home on my laptop typing at like nine o'clock. Ben and Brian were in the kitchen trying (keyword) to bake some cupcakes. I asked if they wanted me to do it, but no their big boys now and they can make their own damn cupcakes or that's what they told me.**

**So, I had just finished the last chappie of bases and was trying to think of a title for the sequel.**

"**Bri?"**

"**Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.**

"**What would be a good name for a vampire horny sex story? Ya know the Bases sequel?" They both just stared at me.**

**Then after like three minutes I asked what, and Ben busted out laughing.**

"**You have the weirdest girlfriend."**

"**Hey! I am not weird!"**

"**You just asked for a horny vampire title for a fan fiction story."**

"**So?"**

"**That is so weird!"**

"**Yeah, well Bri doesn't mind the practice of my dirty talking."**

**Brian turned red and Ben went silent. "What's that smell?"**

"**Oh no! The cupcakes!" They went running into the kitchen, with their little aprons on.**

**I just went back to my writing shaking my head.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Of course

**Hello People!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Someone reviewed asking if it took time for her to change her eye color, I thought that it only changed to red if you were a vampire that has drank human blood…That's just how I thought it was. Sorry if I confused people…**

**By the way, Bella's power will be introduced in the next chapter! This one is strictly…kinky. Remember this is rated M. Ye be warned.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, now Enjoy!**

Well, I already had a good idea on how I would fair; and the prospects weren't looking good on my end. She settled against my lap, and placed her sex on my growing erection.

Bella: 2, me: 0. But I realized something: I really didn't care. Either way I was still going to get shag. And under all of this gentleman crap, I was still a man, a man that wanted to have sex.

She looked down, and probably would have been blushing if she hadn't just changed. No telling what evil plan just appeared in her mind. She traced her elegant hands down my chest, then to my boxers. Her hands danced over them, I groaned.

"Bella…"

"Yes, love?"

"Not fair."

She looked at me for a minute, and then ripped off my black silk boxers. She stared at me, and I laughed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Just always forget how big…" I busted out laughing.

"Thanks." I said still chuckling. She smiled, and then ran her hands over my length. I groaned, and bucked my hips up.

"Be good." She said to me, I let out a strained chuckle remembering all the times I had to tell her that.

"I'll try."

"Good, because I wasn't to have my fun with you." She stroked me quickly, and then consumed my tip in her mouth. It did not feel cold to me, or hot. Just right.

"Yes, yes Bella." She cupped my balls, teasing them. My hands gripped the sheets that laid under them in an attempt not to go insane. The waves of pleasure just crashed through me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was _feel_.

"Fuck," I muttered when she took all of me in her mouth; thank God she no longer had the gag relax. I felt her smile, as she flicked her tongue on my slit on my head.

The pleasure was too much to bear, I couldn't even think about how the climax would feel. Right as I was about to come, she pulled off of me.

"What?!" No, no, no. I refuse this reality! Did she really just deny me my relief?"

She moved up my body, touching everywhere her hands could touch on the way up. She put her knees on either side of my head so her wet pussy was right above my head.

She gave me one order. "Lick."

"Why?" I said in a strained rough voice? But why would I give her, her pleasure when she denied mine?

She leaned down to my ear, scouting her body down again. "I'll give you what you want." She placed her tight pussy right on top of my throbbing dick.

"Fuck, Bella please?"

She put me right at her entrance, then my hips involuntarily jerked up and I went 3 inches inside her before she pulled off.

"Nope, still can't control yourself."

"Bella…." I wined.

"Lick." She had gone back to her previous place above my head. I lifted my head up and breathed in, she smelled so sweet and wonderful. I could not tease her as long as I wished, apparently she was right. I had no self-control.

"Ah, that's it." She moaned as my tongue swirled around her clit. Her head wiped behind her and her hips started to move in sweet anticipation.

"More." My tongue plunged in her opening, and she started her orgasm. "Oh good- yes, Edward." She moaned and I shook as the ache in my cock just grew more. I had to have her, damn these shackles. Why did they have to be so strong? Why had we made them to withstand newborns strength? Damn it! Oh the ache… the want cursing through my unused veins.

"Bella, please I gave you your pleasure, please it hurts-"She slammed down on my private area that held my ache.

I groaned out loudly. Her hips rode me three times; she started to cress another orgasm. I felt her walls clamp down on me again. It was my undoing; I started to come on the sounds of her screams.

Then she pulled of me.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, this was pure unadulterated torture. Pure hell. And she was right; she was going to get her revenge in bed.

Then get this, SHE GETS OFF THE BED AND LEAVES!! I called for her, again and again. Then after 10 painful minutes, she walked in again with home made whipped cream. She put it all over my throbbing cock.

She dipped her head down and started to lick. Her tongue stroked my balls, then slowly made its way to my agonized head.

I was about to FINALLY have my release, and then she pulled out and put me inside her. She rode me two times then I came.

She got her wish; I screamed. Loudly. She rolled off me, untied me, and then nestled her self to my panting self.

"Please don't ever do that to me again."

She looked up at me, and her eyes twinkled.

"I can't make any promises."

"Alice!! When is this happening!?"

"Right after the change!" She called back form her bedroom. Thank God I could read thoughts, there is no way that was happening to me. _I don't know what was going through her head! Maybe the change made her horny…_

What was corrupting my precious Bella's mind?

The biggest question was why did I like this new side of her? It was so kinky…so sexy-

"God Edward! Knock it off, the lust from your room is making me want to pounce on poor Alice!" Emmett's laughter boomed from downstairs at Jaspers frustrated call.

"Why couldn't you just think that?!" I yell. Damn him.

_Well, that way Emmett can tease you of course._

**Okay, don't shoot. Its just that when I went back and read it, and after Sporkedd's advice I realized that this was WAY OOC. Sorry!! But this is how it has to be. Understand you'll enough soon, young ones. GO YADA! (Sorry just watched Star Wars, Bri is obsessed with it.) **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts I have received, please GIVE ME MORE!! Lol.**

**And since I pretty much get the same amount or more reviews on my little personal stories, how could I stop them?? **

**Okay, so I was at the mall Sunday, shopping. Ah, my favorite past time. Like Alice YAY! Ahem anyways…**

**I was with Ben, looking for something for El, Ben's girlfriend so he could stop sleeping on my couch. His motivation was, of course, the make up sex. God, that's such a guy!**

**I was in line for Taco Bell, when this little kid comes up to me. **

**"Are you an angel?" He asked, and remember this kid was like five. "Oh wait, no its, did it hurt?"**

**I played along, "What?"**

**"When you feel from heaven. Cuz I could always check for bruises."**

**I tried to stop the undying need to bust out laughing, but couldn't stop the grin from forming on my lips.**

**"No, I think I'm fine. But thank you for asking. Now, where is your mommy or da-"**

**"Sorry." This H-O-T young guy said to me. He looked about 18. "He kind of…gets away. My names Henry, I'm the dork's big brother. You?" The kid had run off to try to climb the big pot in the middle of the food court.**

**"I'm Jenna, the dorks wanna be girlfriend."**

**"You shouldn't call me a dork." My eyebrow went up.**

**"Oh really huh?"**

**"Yeah, defiantly. So what are you doing next weekend?"**

**"Now you really shouldn't hit on this chick." Ben said from behind me.**

**"Are you her-"**

**"Oh god no! I'm just a friend."**

**"Oh, so Jenna-"**

**"And there's a reason that I'm only her friend."**

**"Oh what's that?" Henry asked, sarcastically.**

**"She writes horny vampire sex stories."**

**HOW MORTIFING!!**

**"Oh really? Well, I'm uh…I gotta go get Billy… Nice meeting you too." He ran off.**

**I smacked Ben, "Really?!"**

**"Well, I had to beat off the guys that are hitting on you for my brother. And its not like I could really take that guy, what was he 6'5. I know I couldn't win that fight."**

**"Ben, your 6'3!"**

**"Yea, but this way is just so much more entertaining, and a lot less painful."**

**"Entertaining, like humiliating me?"**

**"Come on, lets go get your tacos."**


	3. Non uh, Yeah huh

**Hello People! Sorry if I disappointed/ confused some of you…this should clear up everything. No sex, but I actually like this chappie. Cleared up the questions floating up around in my mind. Like I said, I sit I type it comes out. So I really had no idea to the answer of some of you all's questions lol.**

**Thank you Sporkedd, Grace, for being my beta. I'm so naming my first born after you!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Yes, it does. Would you like to go hunting?" Carlisle answered again._

"_Not right now. That would be a little too much." He nodded and left me alone with Bella._

"_Bella… your even more beautiful." I murmured going over to her, I took her in my arms and held tightly. I loved that fact, I could be rough with her now. Do any thing I want…._

"Ah, Damn," I muttered.

"What?" Oh damn I forgot that she could hear me now…

"Where you…um planning to tie me up?"

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Well, Alice just had a vision and well I-"

"Do you want me to?" Her shaky voice asked.

"I- I don't know. That premonition was very…intriguing."

"I can tell you liked it." She leaned against my growing member. I laughed and nodded.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I need a shower. Desperately."

"Yeah, but you were going to tie me up."

"Maybe." She left me to deal with my little problem myself. Okay, so it wasn't little. I grinned at my own complementing joke.

"_Edward. I think you should join her. Everyone is still going to go hunting, and now she's way too embarrassed to do anything." _Alice thought.

"_Hey Edward, can you please control your lust." _Emmett thought.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Why I was just thinking of Jazzy."

"Whatever." I mumbled, walking to the door. I was never one to bet against Alice.

"Don't whatever me!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the large hall bathroom. I heard the shower running and tried to get inside. The door was unlocked.

"Alice?"

"_Ah, Yes Jasper, stop we need to go, later in the woods, I promi- I'm busy Edward, leave a message. Always ruining the mood."_

I was about to ask her why did Bella lock the door when I realized that it wasn't actually locked. I could turn the door knob perfectly the door just wouldn't budge.

"Bella, are you blocking the door."

I heard a small sob, that's it. I'm going in. I tried to just shove it down but it wouldn't work. I stepped back form the door to think. What was wrong with Bella?

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Her broken voice come form the other side of the door.

"Bella? How did you-"

"I don't know! And sorry if I disgust you, you can just go off with your family!"

What was going on?

"I can take powers, I think. I saw the vision, I felt your terror, and I could heard your disgusted thoughts."

"I wasn't disgusted at you, but disgusted with myself."

"_What was corrupting my precious Bella's mind?" _She quoted.

"You didn't here the rest of my thoughts! I continued with and why did I like it so much, Bella I thought it was sexy and-"

"Oh, well…"

"Please let me in love." I begged. I wanted to see her.

"Fine," The boor flew open from the weight I was applying by leaning on it.

She was in the shower, how did she get form there to there so fast? She was completely drench from the shower, she had to be-

"Force field." This was so weird. I was on the other side the stick, man it must really suck for my family.

"Yes, it probably does. I can only take one power at a time though."

"Oh so how were you-"

"I did only use one. Whenever you would lean off the door the flied would go down and I'd here your voice, or thoughts rather."

"Oh well, where is that power-"

"I don't know who has that power, maybe just a passing vampire." She was in the bathtub, with the water on a scorching temperature. "I wanted to be warm." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, I really did feel bad about damning her to hell, but I just had to have her.

"Don't you dare Edward. This was not your fault. I love you."

"I love you as well, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh." I was silent.

"Oh damn." She said, and I grinned.

"I'll always win love."

"Yeah, probably. Because your so perfect."

I rolled my eyes at her. One day she is going to finally see the monster-

"Don't you even! You are not a monster! You are a loving, caring, sweet, man that loves me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh not that again!" I smirked, admit it Bella.

"What?!" She snapped. She must be thirsty. She nodded. Her eyes were pitch black.

"That I'll always win."

"Oh sorry, but if I do recall correctly I won last time."

"Yeah, but only cause I couldn't _really_ do anything." I explained.

"Do tell then, what can you do now?"

"Anything I want."

"Are you planning on acting on those wants?"

"Defiantly." I stripped down in vampire speed, joining her in the shower. Humpf, she thought that vision was kinky? I was going to teach her the meaning of the word.

"And how are you going to do that?" I could tell she was trying to get me to think of my plans.

"Get out of my head." I complained.

Oh the irony!

**YAY chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! Go reviewers! Don't you see me doing my little happy dance? I thought you did.**

**Okay and its embarrassing story time!**

**I was at home making an apple pie when "the middle" came on the radio. I turned it up really loud and started to dance around the kitchen. I was really into it, screaming the lyrics and such. I went over to my laptop and went to my homepage on fanfic and checked out my stats. I saw that 40,000 people had read Bases, 1,200 and some, for both Oopsie and Vampire Needs. I started flipping out, and adding the song well it got kinda out of hand. My hand hit the mixer and the crumbs for the dough was sent flying all over the floor.**

"**Shit."**

"**What did you do now?" Brian walked in carrying some groceries.**

"**I'm just really glad you love me." I said, staying in the middle ruined room. I started cracking up.**

"**What?" A smile playing on his truly delicious lips.**

"**I'm in ****_the middle_****. Like the song I was just listening too!" I said, and busted out laughing again.**

**He laughed a little too then shook his head. He went over to me and kissed me.**

"**I love you."**

"**Dido."**

"**Come on, lets clean up this mess."**

"**Hey Bri?"**

"**Yes Love?"**

"**Has any ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever, and that I love you more than anything?"**

"**I'm just trying to get more brownie points."**

"**Why are you trying to butter me up?" I asked while trying to get a towel.**

"**Not butter you up, sweetheart, just make you know that you could never live without me."**

"**Whys that?"**

"**Because I sure as hell know that I can't."**

**Okay now honestly, I really do have the best boyfriend don't I?**

**Lots of Love,**

Jenna


	4. The Bet

"Do you want to know what I plan on doing to you, Bella?"

"Yes." She giggled as I pressed my naked form against hers on the shower wall. I ran my hands up her torso, teasing her breast with the lightest of touch. I moved my head down to her neck and nibbled at it roughly. No thoughts of her blood ran through my mind, for she had no blood to take. Only my lust for her amazing body screamed in my head, making me grow harder.

"Bella, I plan on doing whatever the fuck I want to you." I kissed down her neck, massaging her breast. She sucked in an unneeded breath, and arched her back into me. I groaned from her sweet torture and pushed my hips to her. As hard as I could stand, crushing my hips in hers, making her gasp in pleasure. I leaned down to caress her aching breast with my tongue. I licked her taut nipple, drawing it into my mouth and sucking with all the conviction that I had dreamed of. Well, day dreamed of.

"Edward," she purred, I continued down her body once my mouth completed its explorations on both of her breasts. I finally reached the area my mouth yearned for. To taste her, feel her, touch her, and make her voice those torturous sounds of ecstasy. Pure Heaven.

I licked at her clit, making her hips buck towards me. She grabbed my head and forced more of my tongue on her. Her now strong hands tugged at my hair and I winced. But it just added to my pleasure.

Hearing my thoughts she eased up on my hair, but not much. My hand traveled down and traced her entrance. She moaned my name, sending me over the edge. I gave in and shoved two fingers into her opening. She cried in pleasure grasping my hair harder and moving to match my thrust. I sucked on her bundle of nerves, swirling my tongue around her. Her breathing was ragged; shallow and fast. I knew that she would not last much longer. I moved my head lower as my hand separated her lips.

She gasped as my tongue darted into her. She tasted different, but oh god…so good. I could smell her intense arousal, and I guess now she could smell mine…. She nodded. This was so weird. She nodded again.

"Don't come yet." I ordered, I thought that my voice would sound strained, but to my surprise it held authority. I was proud of myself.

"Edward…I need…I can't hold on…"

"Yes you can." I thought. I moved my fingers back inside her and trusted a few more times. I nipped at her clit and she swore.

"Edward…" she warned. I moved away from her. She sighed, "You're using my idea."

"Finish the job yourself." I ordered again. I liked being in control again.

"You not in control." She muttered.

"Wanna bet?"

"I bet I could have you screaming my name before you could have me scream yours."

"Ha! Yeah right! Are you forgetting that the second time I kissed you, you fainted!?" I laughed. She was still struggling for breath, but I did noticed that her left hand was tracing her aching place, while the other was getting dangerously close to mine.

"Oh love, you're so funny. You've been sexually repressed for 100+ years, at the age that most men have the most hormones. You've resisted humans, vampires, and whatever the hell else there is out there. So love, are you forgetting that I changed all that? Forgetting that even though you wanted my blood so badly, that you kept me around for my body? Oh no love, you are going to lose this bet."

"And what of the consequences if I were to?"

"Except for when I wish you too, I will always have the control."

I sighed. I better not lose this. "Fine,"

"And if Satan goes ice skating and I lose, what is my consequence?"

I thought for a moment. I looked at Bella staring at me under the scorching hot shower, with the slightest of a pout on her lips. Then it hit me.

"Edward..." she warned reading my thoughts. I smirked.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Dun dun dun!! A cliffy!**

**So here look, I made a compromise! A sex plot! The plot is about sex! Isn't it ingenious?! Lol.**

**Some people were telling me that the last chap was confusing…which is really ironic because I wrote it end the confusion, all well. I thought I made Bella's power clear, she can steal other vamps power in a certain mile radius, but can only take one at a time. If you noticed, whenever he would lean off the door, she could read his thoughts… And she was so upset because she thought that he thought she was disgusting because she didn't hear the rest of his thoughts because she was too busy steeling Jazzy power. Hope that cleared some things up.**

**Some reviewers are complaining about how they miss Super Kuper, funny things have been going on but I thought you guys would enjoy the sweet Brian story so…with out further ado a Super Kuper embarrassing story!!**

**There have been some rumors floating around about Super Kuper and I so at the staff meeting he decided to confront them.**

**"Listen, there is nothing going on between Jenna and I. We are merely colleges. I'm not the type to sleep with my secretary."**

**Jeff laughed in the back (he is the guy that everyone knows, the big mouthed guy that you have no idea why he isn't fired yet. I swear I think he started the damn rumors.) "Hell, I'd sleep with her if she was the Plummer!"**

**Super Kuper raised an eye brow, "Excuse me?"**

**"Kuper don't even! We have all seen you two flirting, not to mention that you gave her a raise just last week or so! People say that she goes into her office and comes out flushed and then started dancing! You go over to her on her every break! Its not your fault she hot! You're a man!" My entire faced went red, not because I was embarrassed, but in a rage. But before I could even started to strangle him Super Kuper, my new homeboy, started to speak.**

**"Jeff, my office now." He said in a strangled voice.**

**It was like the movies when you can see the boss yelling at the guy in the chair like all hell. He was standing up with his arms flying all over the place, then Jeff got up and started to yell back. I could so hear the back ground music and when Super Kuper slammed something down on the desk. It would be the climax in the violins. Jeff stormed off and Super Kuper followed him and started to head out over to me.**

**I went to meet him half way and of course I tripped. **

**He ran up and caught me, and I smiled up at him.**

**"Thanks." So here we were with me still pretty much in his arms when Stacey walks in.**

**"So the rumors ARE true, eh?" I gave her a look then backed away from Super Kuper.**

**"You know they're not." I mumbled, blushing AGAIN.**

**"Yeah remember, she's got Brian."**

**"And sleeping with your secretary isn't your style."**

**He cleared him throat then said, "Yes, but if you were the Plummer…I may just have to ravish you."**

**"I think I'll keep my day job." I laughed and left. **

**Let me quickly describe to you how freaking HOT this guy is, he looks like Carlisle! Jesus, I must seriously LOVE Bri.**

**Thank you so much for reading and the review your just about to give me, right? Right?**

**Thank you Sporkedd for being my beta, and my loyal fans (squeal! I have loyal fans!)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


	5. Boys will be Boys

**I have an excuse for why this chapter took forever; you'll get the details at the end.**

**Oh and before you read this just PUT DOWN THE GUN!! Thank you, Enjoy!**

**(3rd Person)**

"Emmett, look at that deer, ahhh I call that one. It looks simply scrumptious…" She whispered.

"I know that you look simply scrumptious-"

"Emmett take your hand off my knee."

"Yeah Emmett, have some sympathy!"

"He gets grumpy when he's hungry doesn't the little bugger?"

No but if the two of you don't stop your emotions I'm either going to A. plummet Emmett or jump Alice!"

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Alice…!" Jasper groaned.

"What?" She shrugged innocently; he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh! I call the one behind it!" Jasper called, seeing a bigger deer behind the smaller one.

"That's not fair Jazzy no calling, fair game." Alice complained. Rose and Emmett went to go behind the other deer Rose had been scouting out earlier.

"Hey what's that?"

"What?" A dark figure swooped into the clearing where the oblivious deer's ate. It snapped the bigger one's neck, sucking its neck at its pulse point. The deer twitched in agony, but the figure only held tighter. Finally the deer's eyes glazed over and it was drained of blood and put out of its misery. The other deer had long ago run for her life.

"Hey! Rose I wanted that one!" The figure looked up at Jaspers hurt face, her mouth dripping with the warm sweet nectar colored a brilliant red, the blood of the deer. the mouth of its' Vampire killer. Bellas' mouth.

"Bella?!" Rose screeched, Bella then ran after the smaller deer. "Edward!" Rose yelled. He came from the direction of the house, running very fast even for him, and a bit of a problem in the lower regions.

"Where did she go?" He asked, then caught her scent and ran off behind her.

"What the hell?" Rose asked.

"Help!" Edward yelled at them.

"Jeeze,"

They followed behind him, running trying to catch up to the newborn. They finally found her three miles away, chomping into another creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jazzy POV)

"Bella!" Edward screamed running towards her. She was sitting on a rock, staring down at three dead animal corpuses at her feet. Her head was down and she shook in sobs, her hair was flying all over in the wind, it was dyed in blood.

"No stop Edward, she's feeling terrible and like a monster. Give her some space." I sent her some calm and understanding. In return though, I felt oddly hostile and angry. Irritated even.

"I wish I could comfort her, or touch her, try to soothe her-"

"Edward what is wrong with you?! Can't you tell she just wants some damn alone time after you turned her into a monster! Is that to much to ask from the person that damned her to this dept! Can't you just get over your obsessed, stalker attitude and allow her some damn leach!"

"Damn he really does get grumpy." Emmett scoffed, of course he did.

"Emmett do you ever shut up! Grow up!"

He put his hands up, his huge palms toward me, "Okay…Mr. Grumpy Pants." He muttered the last part.

"I heard that!"

"Well it's true!"

"Whatever. Leave me alone!" I stomped like a four-year old child, what was wrong with me?

"Jazz its Bella, she's stealing your power."

"What?" Just then I went back to normal. "Oh my god, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Emmett POV)

"Its fine Jasper, I know that you couldn't control it." He excused.

"But I was terrible! I did not mean any of it! I truly am sorry."

"I'm waiting." I crossed my hands in front of my chest, in full pout mode.

"Oh, yeah sorry Em." He said looking at me quickly.

"What?! That's all I get? That is a disgrace that is! I am can not believe that you totally kissed Eddie's ass, but all I get is a 'sorry Em' what's wrong with that picture?!"

"Listen we have a task at hand, Bella. So Jazz what is she feeling?" Alice asked.

"Well, it is one nifty power-"

"Nifty? Ha!" Rose interrupted, that's my girl!

"-she has," she stop to glare at Rose, "I can't feel anything coming from her."

"What?"

"But wait Alice, didn't you see Bella's and I future?"

"I saw you looking every happy in a shower, I thought I should give you some privacy."

"When have you ever given privacy?!"

"Maybe I got-"

"Distracted?" She nodded, "Who distracted-"

"That one was me… again." (**If you've read "Oopsie" Then you know why this is really funny…well at least it is to me, hopefully you too!)**

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?" He looked up happily at Edward, his arms around Alice kissing her swiftly on her check. "Just eww."

"So anyways we need to figure out why you can't feel Bella." Rose got us back on target.

"Its just part of her power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Rose POV)

"But that doesn't make sense, Emmett, because remember Jazz could feel her emotions a couple minutes ago." I said, my hands on my hips, and flipped back some of my beautiful blonde hair.

"Yeah I did, so why can't I feel them now?"

"Have you tried them again?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah now I can. She feels depressed." I didn't know why, I mean honestly she had gotten everything she wanted. I tried to warn her!

"Why though?"

"She's feeling better…."

"Maybe I should go over to her…" Edward ran the distance, then once close enough he slowly walked over to her. Only to be stopped and pushed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bella POV)

I blocked him. I wasn't ready to receive his love and understanding. Damn Jasper and his powers. I stopped intruding their minds and used this strange vampire power of force flied to keep my love away.

I had just killed, _killed_, three animals. I knew that I had too once I was changed, I knew that it had to happen, but I still hadn't been prepared for it.

The thirst I'd felt was the strongest impulse I've ever felt. I had just been standing there with Edward, talking about that radicals bet he had made. Then it just struck and I couldn't control myself, couldn't do anything… anything but run and murder. Drink innocent blood.

I love Edward, and don't regret anything, but I just…didn't expect this. I know that I was probably overreacting, but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to have a little self pity parade right now. Bite me.

Oops too late.

Poor Edward. He had stepped back so I stopped the force field and listened to his thoughts.

"_Bella, I love you. I know that your either listening or feeling my emotions, but Bella you know that I love you. I don't think you're a monster, I think you're handling this like a normal person…vampire rather. Bella please let me touch you. let me comfort you. Please Bella, let me give you my love…" _His mind begged. My stomached dropped at his next thought. _"Bella I'm sorry. I know you must hate me, oh Bella I'm so sorry…" _I stopped listening and feeling his emotions; fear, grief, and helplessness. Fear that I wouldn't love him any longer, grief that his suspicions were correct that I thought him a monster, and helplessness that I wouldn't let him do anything. I felt terrible. I was causing him all this pain. I lifted my head up and gave him a half smile, letting him know that it was okay to join me on the tree stomp.

He walked towards me hesitantly, afraid that I'd ran screaming I guessed. I didn't need to read his mind for that assumption. He sat next to me and I heard his thoughts quietly.

"_Am I allowed to hold you, my love?" _I nodded slightly. Strong arms wrapped around my new (apparently hot) form. I felt something brush against my hair, and sweet nothings whispered in my ear. His hands traced comforting figures all around my waist and arm. I let myself go in his embrace; crying tearlessly, but sobbing loudly.

After my melt down was over I felt much better, and the insisting burn in my throat had dulled almost subsiding completely. He carried me to the house and up to his room, well I guess our room now. Laying me down on the bed he covered my face completely in sweet butterfly kisses. I sighed in utter joy. I loved this man. He laid next to me, a sad smile on his face.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, do you…" _Still love me? _His mind fished the sentence. He winced regretting the questions because I'm guessing my face held a look of pain.

"Edward," I made his eyes meet mine, "I love you."

He seemed to relax some at this and snuggled into me. I stroked his hair as his head laid right between my breasts. I didn't really notice it until Edwards thoughts did, and then my breathing started to get ragged. He smirked and wormed in further. _We should lie like this more often…_

I giggled and let him enjoy his view shaking my head.

Boys will be boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Edward POV)

I have no idea what I did to deserve this sweet angel, but I was damn sure not going to give her up. In fact I'm still shocked that she hadn't gone off running and-

"If you say screaming I will hurt you. Hehehehe, and I actually can now!" She seemed delighted by that.

"So Bella…about that bet?"

"What about it?"

"Why do you want control so badly?"

She smirked, "Do you really want to know?" Her palm rested against my check; I nodded to her question. She leaned down to my ear and breathed, "I love you see you squirm."

Oh what her words do to me.

Memories of our shower passed through me.

_"Edward…" she warned reading my thoughts. I smirked._

_Oh this was going to be fun._

_"Come one Bella…" I wined._

_"Arg, fine. I'll do it. BUT only because I love yo-" Then she just ran off, leaving me wet and in a shower with a very nice hard-on._

_Damn it._

_Running off after her I just thought about of easy this bet was going to be to win._

"Easy? Ha!"

"Yes easy. You know why?"

"Why?" Her eye brows bent down in confusion, it was so cute. "Is not." She mumbled.

"Because I can do this in public. Any. Time. I want."

"And what is 'this?'" she questioned.

_"Bella, I want you so bad. I need to be inside you, feeling you around my aching-"_

"Edward!" She gasped in shock or distaste, but I didn't let her hard nipples slip my view. I smirked.

"_And no one can hear my Bella. But they can your reactions."_

She glared at me, and I had to kiss those pouting lips. Dipping my tongue into her to taste her sweet essence she moaned. She arched into me, braiding her hands into my hair moaning.

Then suddenly I got up and walked to the door.

"What in the…?" She was in a daze and was just realizing that I had walked to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, love but I never finished my shower." _Feel free to join me though._

I left a shocked Bella and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door; if she was going to scream my name I had to make her pleasure build up. I switched on the water, stripping while I smirked to myself.

I slipped through the shower curtain, letting the scorching water run down my sculpted body. A smile graced my lips as a certain thought made its way in my mind.

I was so going to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Alice POV)

I heard the water run and smiled to myself.

"Hey Jazz, what's Bella feeling?"

"Frustration." He kissed my cheek, letting it linger.

"And Edward." I was breathless, he really did have the magic touch.

"Happiness."

"Where is Bella? Is she in the shower?"

"No, Edward is. Why?"

"Ha! So my vision was right!"

"What- oh yeah right." He was distracted as his lips moved further down my neck as his hands inched closer to my breasts.

I was always right.

**GUESS WHAT?! BRIAN PROPOSED!! I know OH MY GOD!! So here is the story for those of you who want to hear it, its not embarrassing but it the sweetest proposal I have ever heard. As soon as I got home Bri started to call everyone and I went and wrote every word I could remember! **

**Okay so Bri said that he wanted to take me out as a surprise, so I couldn't know where we were going. He called me on my cell telling me this, then he said to go home and don't ask questions. When I got home no one was there so I went in the bedroom and there was this BEAUTIFUL red dress on the bed. (by the way he had **

**cleaned the ENTIRE house, I love this man!)**

** I put it on and went to the bathroom, there was a note saying "Please, don't put on makeup, your beautiful the way you are." So I only put on some mascara and lips gloss. I went to the closet and found that my red high heels were laid out and he put a note saying "Because you look illegally sexy in these, I insist."**

** I put them on and went the kitchen. I saw that their was a voicemail, so I hit the lil button and Brians voice came on. "Love, there will be a cab in front of our house at 6:30, he knows where he needs to go, just sit. And please try not to look." It was 6:25, I waited and then a few minutes later I heard a beep. After a few minutes of driving in the cab (who would NOT tell me where the hell I was going no matter how persistent I was Arg!) We **

** finally came to stop at this really cool restaurant. I got out and **

** Bri was waiting for me outside. I felt so special because he **

** actually gasped when he saw me!! Yay! happy dance He was **

** wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt with a lose tie **

** (SEXY!!) Oh and if your wondering he has brown short hair, amazing **

** blue eyes, and is 6'4 OH YEA!! Hehehehe, that's awesome for me since **

** I'm 5'11!! Anyways so we had dinner, the food was fab btw. Then he **

** took me outside. It was beautiful out there, there was a trail **

** that led to a big pond, which he took me down. Then when we were **

** right in front of this little pretty pond thing he turned me around **

** and I saw that there was a water fall. (Why didn't I hear it **

** before I have no idea!) Then he went down on one knee and I said **

** In a shaky voice, "Is this what you meant by Brownie points?"**

** "Precisely."**

** I smiled at him and he reached in his pocket. "Jenna, I can't imagine my life without you. Not seeing your smiling beautiful voice, smelling your hair, holding you at night, not making love to you, hearing your laugh. You are my light Jenna, the reason I am. You make me alive. With out you my life would be me just me existing. You make everything worth while. I know that we live together, so I get the privilege of most of those things, and more. Like telling you about my day, asking about yours, pouring **

** your tea in the morning...But love I want more. I want to **

** introduce you as my wife, to let the world know that I am man **

** enough to deserve your love. Because sweetheart, I need it. I **

** need you. Forever. I love you more...more than anything," he**

** laughed nervously, "Jenna, please love, I'm begging you. I need **

** you. Please say that you will accept me as your humble husband one **

** day."**

** Okay, so I was blubbering like a girl that just won Miss America, **

** but these tears were real.**

** "Oh course!" I went down on my knee and put my hands on his face.**

** "Brian, you don't have to beg. Because I need you just as much." **

** Then he slipped my ring on my ring finger then we started kissing **

** like there was no tomorrow.**

** My ring has one large diamond then has an opal, an emerald, and an **

** Sapphire surrounding it. Then it has 4 little diamonds down the **

** side, it's really pretty.**

**The engagement is going to be a long one though. But I can wait!**

**Ah, I just sighed in content. Didn't you hear me?**

**Oh and to the3rdbronte, yes I know my boyfriend kicks ass. LOL!**

**Okay, hopefully you guys forgive me for the long wait for chappie 5!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing because I know you are going to!**

**And I do not own Twilight, if I did there would be a lot more sex. Oh and is anyone else pissed off about the casting for the movie?? I wanna shoot (Just kidding for legal purposes) the idiot that picked the actor for Jacob…and like everyone else! Ugh.**

**Thank you Sporkedd for being my beta, must be hard with my terrible grammar and spelling!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


	6. Naked Time

**Hello People!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and the happiness and congrats I got! Thank you so much! (Bri thanks you too.) Though sadly he is on a biz trip…. I'm lonely. Meaning, you get your chappie faster! Yay for you guys!**

**One last little note, a lot of people have been asking if Brian has a younger brother. He has four siblings, and one just happens to be named Kyle and 17. Though, I think my beta Grace already kinda called him ;) _(beta note: Yes I did call him. Now back off :P)_**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you Grace for being my beta, I know you must sit staring at your computer going "Did she even read this??" You're the best! _(beta note: no i'm not. i just sit here and read your story before anyone else and fix some stuff. i can't write for crap. by the way readers: i highly recommend betaing, its a lot of fun, just don't take my jobs :P)_**

**I also do not own Twilight, so don't sue me because you got confused because I'm that good. Ha! Like um NO!**

**This is kinda a filler chapter, but I have the next chapter already written so it should be up in the next few days. I'm sorry its so short, but the next one is like 6 pages so please don't kill me!**

**Enjoy!**

My shower was very relaxing and then I struck an idea. I walked out of the bathroom, making sure that no one was thinking about coming up and slipped into my room.

Butt ass naked.

I smirked. This would be fun. I walked in and saw Bella with her head turned to face the wall. She was humming and seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Bella, love what'd wrong?" She's seen me naked before, but perhaps she did not like me now that she was one of us-

"Don't be ridiculous!" She snapped, "I'm just not losing. Now, I'm going down stairs. You need to change. I'll be downstairs with everyone else. Bye." She tried to slip past me, and let me tell you she was fast little thing. But good thing I'm faster. My hand went out, stopping her moments by holding her stomach.

She pouted, making her irresistible lips sexier. I pressed my mouth to hers, tracing her bottom lips with my tongue, memorizing every detail about it. She opened her mouth and I teased her a second before slipping into her now normal temperature mouth. Though I missed her warm, now I could be as rough as I wanted with her. I smiled into the kiss.

Her lips were urgent, as were mine. They crashed against each other as our tongues wrestled for power. I had no idea when Bella became a power hungry dominatrix, and I wasn't technically complaining. But I wanted the power. I wanted to hear her scream my name in complete pleasure. I wanted to win that bet.

Meaning I had to sacrifice some things for the greater good. To make my evil plan play out the way I wished it too. She would not have the power. I pushed her roughly onto the wall, attacking her new and over sensitive, even for a vampire, senses. I trailed my hand to her left ankle, and then hitched her leg behind my back. She arched into me, making me groan. I tried to cover it up by sucking on her neck, but that damn supernatural hearing. She stretched her neck for my better access, as my hands roamed her upper body landing on her perfect breast. They had slipped under her shirt sometime when I had lost control of my actions for a minute, and it that action would make my plan a little harder…but I could manage.

My hands, now no longer having to be careful of every move, aggressively massaged her bear breast. She moaned and arched her sex onto mine. I tried not to groan into her, she whimpered as my left hand trail up her calf. Then I pulled back, grabbed some cloths from our -I smiled at the word- closet, and ran out back to the bathroom all in vampire speed. Bella could have stopped me, but I think I made her use of limbs none existent.

I went downstairs a few minutes later, to see Bella in the living room talking to Alice. Alice looked up to me and gave me a smile.

"_Edward, do it. It's the perfect plan. Don't think about it right now, but she has promised to work on controlling her power to give everyone privacy." _

"_Bella are you listening?" _She nodded. "_I'm sorry about earlier, but I've gotta win."_

She mouthed 'why?' "_Because I have been hearing 100 years worth of fantasies and I want to have my way with you." _I smirked as she gasped. Looking at me she winked. Getting off the couch she walked over to me and hugged me, her face in the crest of my shoulder.

"If you win Edward, I wouldn't mind all that much." Her tongue licked my ear lobe and I shivered, "But Edward, don't kid yourself. I am going to win." She got off me and walked over to Alice. Alice kissed Jasper's cheek, and grabbed Bella's arm as they started to walk to the front door grabbing their purses.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"Shopping!" They left, but not before Alice thought, showed rather, a vision of Bella in a _short_ silk lavender baby doll dress. I groaned at the sight, Bella's hair was messy, and her breasts were shown almost completely, nipples hard, biting her luscious bottom lip in uncertainty. She looked so god damn sexy.

"Alice!" I yelled at her.

"_I just wanted to show you what we're buying tonight!"_

_"_I thought you were on my side!" I groaned, pulling my hair trying desperately to get that image out of my head before I go crazy.

"_Hehe, I never said I was. This will be fun!"_

They left and I heard Alice's car start.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I sat down with him on the couch as he played X-box.

"Bella's going to kill me."

He snickered, and handed me a controller.

"Come on, let's kill some zombie's."

"I'll take the aliens, we'll tag team 'em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BELLA POV**

I walked out of the door with Alice and giggled.

"Bella did you see his face when I showed him that lingerie? Oh my god!"

"I did, and I heard his thoughts! They were defiantly not Proper Edward's!" I giggled some more, it was so reassuring to know that just a little picture of me can send him into such a…a fluster. Alice laughed at something after getting a glazed look to her eyes.

"Ha! He is really going to love the out fit that we buy tonight!" We were in the porches now and were driving to Port Angles at 120m.p.h. but it didn't bother me anymore, it was actually kind of nice. I felt free and more…natural. It was so odd, but for once in my life I wished that she'd drive faster.

"So how am I going to win this bet, eh Alice?"

"Well, I have some ideas…" It seemed like seconds later we arrived at Victoria Secret. We got out the car, and I had to consciously remember to get out slowly to fit in. We walked in, and I almost bumped into a little blonde girl.

"Hello! Welcome to Victoria's Secret."

I looked around at all the lingerie, and smiled to myself.

I picked up a garment that was royal blue, and left little to the imagination. Oh this bet was going to be easy to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BOOYA JASPER!"

"What?" He asked in a small voice trying to contain the large snorts of laugher.

"Sorry but when I kill 21 aliens, 15 zombies, and you all in one blast I think that calls for a booya."

"But! You…Booya!" His uncontrollable laughter took over, and I soon joined because honestly they say that the giggles are contagious but they never tired to hold out with Jasper.

And I think that a win of that magnitude, was an omen that I was going to win that bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A glazed look went over Alice's eyes.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked, going back into the dressing room.

She laughed then sang in a tormented voice, "I know who's going to win…."

**Da da da! Okay so another cliffy and I have all these AMAZING sex scenes in my head but I needed these damn fillers to get to them, drag.**

**Anyhow, here is my story of the week!**

**Everyone has always said that Super Kuper like me, and I always denied it. But after last Tuesday I believe them now. I walked in on Tuesday, and went straight to my desk. I turned on the computer and such, and put on some music. Then Stacy and Super Kuper walked in with coffee.**

**"Hey, Jenna." They greeted, I nodded back to them but I couldn't keep a smile off my face.**

**"Uh oh, looks like Jenna got lucky last night." Stacy taunted, and Kuper stopped on his way to his office to look at me. I blushed but I didn't say anything. I just went back to work, but I had to go reach for the next person's file so when I did Stacy say my ring.**

**"Oh my god! You got engaged!" She creamed and took my hand prisoner, gushing over it. Kuper looked at me with this weirdest look on his face, it almost looked pained. Then he walked over to us and smiled, "May I?" He reached out his hand to take mine, I lifted my hand up to meet his and it took it gently. "Beautiful" He murmured, and I really hope that he was talking about my ring. Then he looked at me and said congratulations. He played around with my fingers and Stacey was kinda freaking out behind me, I swear she is so crazy she looked at him behind his back and mouthed "Ah! I'm right here!!" She pointed to herself dramatically, "She's taken damn it!" I giggled and Super Kuper looked at her, she went pink and mumbled some lame excuse about needed to go somewhere.**

**"What was she doing? Making gag noises?" He joked and laid my hand back down on the desk.**

**"Um, not exactly." I bit my lips, I remember thinking how embarrassing it would be if I had to tell him and I was trying to think of a lie to tell him instead cause Stacy would be pissed if I told him the truth.**

**"What was she doing?" Of course he asked, and I'm a terrible lair so…**

**"She was complaining because I was already taken but she is available." I blurted out, Stacey is soooo going to kill me. If I don't update soon you'll know who killed me!**

**"Oh really now…." He said coolly with his eyebrows wiggling up and down, while he grinned.**

**"Yes, and it is true. You'd be good with Stacey." I was really hoping that he would ask her out and then she wouldn't murder me.**

**"Yes, it is true that you are taken, almost by marriage, and that Stacey and not, but there is probably a reason for that." Whoa, DISS!**

**"Oh and what's that? She's a good person! She just hasn't found a right guy-" I started to yell.**

**"No, that's not what I meant. She is a good person. But Jenna, she is nothing compared to you." He laughed, "You do not see yourself clearly at all. Sure Stacey's pretty, but Jenna your- your beyond beautiful. I don't even think that there is a word for it. But I know that you have Brian, I know that you two love each other. I know that some has already claimed your heart. Jenna, I will not say anything further so I do not babble on about my feelings for you, because you must know that I have them. Now, I'm off to find Stacey, I might get a heart to claim after all. Have a good day." He got off form sitting on the corner of the big desk in the waiting room and started to walk to his office when he turned to me and said, "Give my best to Brian, I know he'll need some luck to keep you entertained for a life time." He laughed and shut the door to his office.**

**Yeah I sat at my desk for five whole minutes in shocked. I know that he is probably reading this, but I don't know care. I was so shocked I went and wrote this thing down so I could remember it for you guys. (Also my Beta,very nice said I TOLD YOU SO. yes, i'l admit it, she was right.)**

**Please review, if you do I'll…..I dunno….I'll get Super Kuper to ask out Stacey…?? Name my second born after you…? (my first born is my beta, sorry) _(Beta note: Damn right. :D)_ I'll…..dance some where in public?? Anything!**

**Oh and I normally don't ask for help but I need some, can you guys come up for what Edward wants from Bella if she loses?? I really can't come up with anything, thanks!!**

**Peace, Love, and Muffins,**

**Jenna**


	7. The plan

**Hello People!!**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. I got in a big fight with Bri, then got really sick….yadda yadda… (beta note: her fight with Brian was kind of my fault, but I had nothing to do with her getting sick.) (she is crazt the fight was not her fault, i just shouldn't have told Bri about Kuper, she is sooo Edward...)**

**Oh, and I know that Bella could have NEVER been able to go to a store a couple days after her transformation, but you and I both know that I'm not really going by the book considering that I thought that this whole thing would only be four chapters. Also, you and I both know this whole damn story is for the great sex scenes, and I promise that there shall be some in this chappie! Happy dance**

**Anyways so here the long awaited chapter!**

** EPOV**

I was setting up a movie while the men waited for their wives. I smiled at that thought, _wife. _My mind drifted off to that amazing day, but even better night.

_"She walked toward_ _me in that gorgeous vintage white wedding dress that Alice had picked out. Her smile playing on her pink lips was and is the sweetest thing in this world. Her makeup was done so wonderfully that she looked natural, but even more beautiful. Her veil was pushed back allowing me the breath taking sight of her, which I was thankful for because it if had been over her face I would be force to look at her body…her body that was so torturously sinful that I honestly had no idea how I resisted so long… But even though I promised that we would 'try' I had no idea how I was supposed to._

_She finally reached me and kissed her fathers cheek before he sat down and she joined me. I held her hand and turned to the preacher-Emmett- and whispered to her how beautiful she was. She blushed completely before giving all the credit to Rose and Alice, I was about to disagree when Emmett told us to stop dirt talking in the line of God. I didn't know Bella could get that red._

_Once he said 'you can now kiss the bride' I left myself kiss her, kiss her, and kiss her. I didn't let my tongue go in too deeply, but let it trace her teeth and the inside of her cheek. She was very good and stayed still as the small crowd cheered. And for a second I could not hear the bombarding thoughts of the guests. "Oh how cute" or "They are way too young!" Stupid humans… Except for my Bella._

_The reception was short, and Bella was so adorable and beautiful as she greeted and thanked everyone that came. I could not have been more proud to finally call her my wife. After I forced her to dance three times, we left, driving to a Hilton for the first night of our honeymoon where we were supposed to 'try.'_

_Once we got there the tension could have been cut when a knife. I kissed her and she kissed back and then excused herself for a 'human moment.' My Bella was so cute. She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a white short clear lace nightdress and sexy. Cute and incredibly sexy. I lost myself as I soaked her up, she turned the most delectable pink and then I well, jumped her. I started to kiss everything and anything I could reach, pushing her to her bed. I started to smell her arousal, which only made me harder._

_We lay down on the bed and I kissed down her neck, and put my face in between her breasts. She arched up and helped my head as I licked her. She moaned and tried to rub against me. _

_"Be good" I chastised her. She nodded; my hands went to pull up her nightdress. She was wearing a white g-string and I almost lost it right then and there at the sight. She got nervous and asked what was wrong. _

_"Nothing, you're just- you're just so sexy Bella…" I freed her of everything but that sinful white thong that was just beckoning me to tear it off with my equally white teeth. This is exactly what I did. She gasped in shock, or pleasure I don't know. I grinned on her milky skin but then groaned, as her arousal was even clearer now, sending me over the edge._

_"Bella" I groaned and then I had this overwhelming need to taste her…down there. I licked up her thigh, as she withered under my touch._

_"Edward…" I thought she was moaning but she continued, "You…have too many clothes on…" In less than three seconds I had taken my entire tux off, and was naked all for my boxers. She looked dazed but then smiled._

_She started to take my boxers off and kissed my throat, I moaned. I was lying right between her, when her sex pressed on mine. She arched her back and ground into me. I couldn't think through all the pleasure and grabbed her hips. She had to do that again, I made her move harder. I ground into her harder, trying to relieve some of my ache. It felt so good, so fucking good. I groaned and she winced. I didn't even notice. I was lost in my pleasure and her body. She was so sexy…_

_"Edward stop." She winced out. I stopped immediately, but my body screamed at me to keep going. I shut that randy male in me up and focused on her. She was biting her lip, with tears in her eyes. I looked down and I had been gripping her hips so tightly that they were already forming bruises._

_"Oh my god Bella…I'm so sorry." I would have cried if I were able to. I leaned down and kissed every millimeter that I had hurt. I had hurt her, and I was going to again. For three agonizing days. I started to sob, so what? I let my guard down and we talked for hours. Yes I was the pansy that cried on his wedding night, and spent it talking. But that's what we needed. She had agreed to stay human just a little while longer, as long as I agreed to be with her every day, and wait less than a year."_

And I had given up three mouths later, right before college would start. I had been weak and given in. But I was glad I had been because now I had my Bella forever.

"Hey, do you guys know where Bella and Alice went?" I asked my brothers. They looked at each other and seemed to be struggling on what to say.

Good thing I could read minds.

_Victoria Secret. _They both thought, it was human nature-I laughed at the words- to think of the answer, _Crap I just thought the answer didn't I? _Emmett thought. I nodded.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Don't worry Em, Jasper thought it too." He seemed to perk up at that, I had already seen that sinful outfit that they were buying but I just wanted to make sure that they weren't going to some dominatrix shop buying whips and chains. Though that surely did sound interesting, Bella kneeling over me with an evil grin on her face…. Snap out of it Edward! This is Bella, sweet innocent, angelic, Bella. The devil sitting on the right side of me whispered in my ear 'well she sure hasn't acted like that lately…'

I shook my head a bit and then returned to conversation that had turned into a battle of what movie the family would be watching tonight. It was Tuesday, Family night. I know, it was quite 1950's, but what can some one expect from a bunch of vampires?

"No, I want to watch American Gangster!"

"I want to watch Dracula again!"

"American Gangster!"

"Dracula!"

And so it went on, I ran up to my room, too wrapped up in my own problems to deal with their bickering. In my room I finally found the solitude I needed. Popping in a good C.D. to drown out their stupid fight, I laid down on my big bed thinking about that image Alice had sent me. Who was I kidding? Her looking like that, there is no way that I could win with her looking like that!

"Damn straight." Her angelic voice flowed through me, making my heart over flow with love. Her sweet scent hit me, and the bitterness of her leaving was removed as if she never did leave.

"Ah, there you are love, ready for movie night?" I ignored her comment, my confidence back now seeing the way she looked at me. She put down the pink bags by our –when is that word going to make me stop smiling like an idiot? -Dresser. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, breathing her in.

"What'd you buy?" I whispered, sucking lightly on the area behind her ear, she shivered, "I hope that you still react that way in a few thousand years."

"Always." She looked at me with those still intoxicating brown eyes, that were now more golden than chocolate but I still could drown in them forever. Which conveniently I actually could do that if she allowed me too.

"I bought some things," she answered vaguely.

"Yes, I've seen one of those things…"

"Oh?" She smirked, as the image of her in that baby doll passed my mind.

"Do you know what's great about my power?" She asked.

"What?" I took her waist and was leading her out of our-I really need to get over that word- room.

"It allows me to feel that waves of lust radiating off you that were caused by just the sight of me."

"Well, love, hate to break it to you, but it really isn't you I was thinking of." She stopped dead in the hallway. We had been walking normally to stall our arriving downstairs. I hid a smirk as a look of, oh I don't know, shock, disbelief, embarrassment?

"I-What-" She stuttered, I suppose she just forgot her powers to check my statement.

"I was merely thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you once I win this bet. Cause baby I know that you'll be screaming my name." I ran downstairs, letting my smirk show.

"Hey Mr. Lusty." Emmett greeted, I'd get him later, and right now I just wanted to make sure my plan would work. I sat down on the couch as Bella got downstairs, looking livid. She nonetheless sat next to me, pouting. Again, that would make my job more difficult, but still manageable.

They had decided on Tristan and Isolde (God knows how…) and we settled in to start watching it.

"Emmett, why did you pick this movie?" Bella asked.

"There's violence for guys, love for the women, and sex parts for both. The perfect movie." Bella went silent, while Jasper and Alice laughed, Rose hit him and then Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Hey were have you two been?" I asked. They should have been here hours ago.

"Or do we want to know?" Emmett joked.

"Probably not, though you do always share disturbing things to us all the time." This time everyone laughed.

"I'd rather you not rape our ears." Emmett quipped back. Honestly, where did he come up with this stuff?

"Okay, let's get back to the movie." Bella suggested, snuggling into my chest. She pressed her lips to my torso and lightly kissed me. She looked up and smiled, then turned her head back toward the movie. I smiled down at her.

_Are you listening Bella?_

She nodded.

_I love you._

I felt her smile as she leaned up and put her head in between the crookof my neck, then she breathed into my ear, "I love you too."

_I want to make love to you._

She smiled, "Watch the movie, Edward." I nodded, that did not go as planned, time for option B.

I did nothing to her but watch the movie and then once everyone's mind was completely captured by it, I started my sneak attack. My mind started to replay one of the many times I had to 'relieve' some repressed emotions.

Her mouth dropped as her eyes widened. I smirked and just looked at the TV screen, while my mind played over and over those nights. Me just lying on my black couch, pleasuring myself while groaning out her name. My release spilling, panting, the pounding of music used to hide my sounds of ecstasy.

"Edward." She whispered, the movie totally forgotten. I just shrugged. I was not proud of those nights, but now I was glad I had given in to my urges and done those things.

I could smell her arousal in the air, but no one else did. I think that I was just so attuned to her essence that I could smell even a hint of it. She snuggled in further, and moved her hand to my thigh. Who know my pleasuring myself to the thought of her would turn her on so much? Her hand slid up my thigh and rested two inches from my growing member. Next part of the plan…

"Bella… Watch the movie." I whispered, making it unwanted made her want it more. She grimaced but then moved her hand away. It was all just part of the plan.

"_Bella I'm sorry I was thinking those thoughts. I know that they were totally inappropriate, but its just whenever I look at you…I just want you so badly, I need you all the time._

She froze. She had been listening.

"_Bella, you have no idea how that image Alice sent me affected me. You looked so sexy and just the thought of it makes me hard. Bella, fuck, I can't handle you…. You're just too much. But I can't get enough…I want you right now, I want to be inside you, feel you all around me…." _I stopped short once I felt her soft delicate hand on my groin. I bit my lip from groaning aloud.

"_Bella….oh shit, that feels good. No! Stop we can't do this-shit Bella don't stop-" _She had started moving her hand slightly, making me want to just scoop her up and take her to our-I need to stop getting deliriously happy over that word!-room to make love to her all day. She moved her hand a little faster, my hips bucked up and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I bit my lips hard enough to make me bleed if it was possible.

_Bella let me take you upstairs, Let me take care of you, Bella, please baby I need you… don't tease me like this, please Baby I need to be in you, I need to be with you. I would take you upstairs and lay you on our bed. I would peel off your top, tossing it away, and stare at your breathtaking chest. I would suck on your erect nipples, cause I love seeing you squirm. Trailing my tongue down your stomach, dipping it into your belling button. You would moan my name and I would smirk. Then I would take off your jeans, and see that you're wearing a red thong. Taking it off with my teeth and then flinging it across the room, I smell your sweet arousal. Sticking two fingers in your opening, you arch your back up, pushing me deeper and deeper into you. Then when your eyes are closed while your focusing just on my fingers pulsating in and out of you, my tongue would lick your clit. You would but back a scream and grab my face making me go lower. But I don't go. I want to tease you. I continue with my fingers, licking you again and again… tracing your clit, licking the outsides of your lips, so close to your entrance but not going in…. You beg, saying 'please Edward, please' again and again. Then I trace your entrance, tasting you, smelling you, you taste so good… Then I stick my tongue in you. I plunge in and out, in and out. I'm groaning too, I've never tasted such a sweet essence… I want to be inside you…_

_I pull our right before you orgasm, you start to pout, but then I slide into your slick folds. I groan at the feeling of your throbbing pussy around my cock. Ah, it feels so god damn good… Your first orgasm comes on fast and your powerless to stop it. _

_"Bella" I moan and then thrust into you so hard that you come right then and there. My thumb circles your clit as the clamping of your walls starts. You scream, scream out my name, so loud that it rings in my ears. You screamed, now I can get to see you pole dancing… giving me lap dances…" _My fantasy stopped once I felt her petite fingers pushing down on me, rubbing now in a rapid pace. It was my undoing. I grabbed her, flung her over my shoulders and we were out the door.

**Okay, I have no idea if this is true or not, but Bri said that it was. This is about as embarrassing as it gets. I was on some major pain killers that my doc gave me because he said that I had the worst case of the flu that he had ever seen in his 15 year career. So on Saturday, I was pretty much… high. Bri will be telling the story from his POV and I am just typing what he says.**

**"Okay, so Jenna you were completely out of it. I had to give you your medicine so I went in out bedroom with your pills and you started to freak out.**

**I walked closed the door behind me and said 'take for your pills, sweetheart," or something like that and you started to scream. I rushed over to you not knowing the hell was happening and then you stopped dead and looked at me. Then you started singing, quite loudly, "Something in the way she moves, is like no other lover, something in the way she moves….Don't wanna leave ya now, ya know I believe in hell, da da da da da da! Your asking me will my love grow, well I don't know I don't know…!" (Beatles song 'Something' its great go listen to it now.) (beta note: the across the universe version is amazing. Seriously go listen to it) (Yes you really should :D)You were so loud that I jumped back and spilled the pills on the floor, then Aurora jumped up and started to try to eat them. So I had to fight the cat back while you continued to scream those lyrics…**

**Once I got the pills back in the right holder thingy mabob (he wants me to change that to bottle, but he said this one first :D)(beta note: its bugging me, I want to change it, but I won't for the sake of the story) you looked at me and said in a whisper, "Hey, Bri, I love you."**

**"I love you too Sweetie." You were getting sleepy so I turned off the TV and was about to leave when you scream 'Wait!"**

**"What?" I turned back, all worried.**

**"Where's Johnny? I miss him." I kinda freaked, so I asked who Johnny was hoping to God it wasn't some ex boyfriend or something.**

**"Johnny Depp silly." That's so you Jenna.**

**"Of course." Then I left shaking my head. **

**Please Review!! It will make me feel better!**

**Peace, Love, and Muffiny Cupcake Goodness,**

**Jenna**

**Beta note: I hope you all really like this chapter lol I've been editing it for almost an hour that I should've been doing my homework during. Oh well. I don't really need sleep… lol**

**-Grace**


	8. Dominance

**Chapter 8**

**Dominance**

**Hello People!**

**Sorry for the late of updating, but I finally have it so everything is okay now…Thanks for reading!**

**Okay I'm doing things a little different this chappie, the little stories about me are going first: Enjoy!**

**"Hey um...Bri I have a confession." I was talking to Bri (my fiancé) who is on a biz trip for the next week.**

**"Okay, let's have it."**

**"Well you see..."**

**"Jenna? Did you fall down? Are you hurt? Oh my god, you did.. What hospital are you at? First my mother, now you? What the hell did I do to god this week?! What happened? How bad is it? Did you fall in the mall like last time-?"**

**"Bri?! Calm down! I did not fall down!"**

**"Did that bastard Kuper push you?! I swear to-"**

**"BRIAN!"**

**"What!?"**

**"Well we had been so busy and we kept on forgetting to go to the jewelers but my ring really was just too big for me….and well I can't find it." I was crying, I really felt so terrible! It was his mothers!**

**He left out a big sigh, "Oh is that all?"**

**"Are you being sarcastic?"**

**"No….?"**

**"Brian, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you-" I was almost sobbing at tis point.**

**"I could think of a few ways." He was being all cute.**

**"Bri! I'm serious, I'm soooo sorry, I don't know how you'll forgive me, but-"**

**"Jenna calm down, it's okay. If you still haven't found it by the time I get home I can just buy you a new one, I didn't like the first one anyways. Sure it looked great on you, but it was my mothers. Picked out for her, I want you to have your own. So don't worry about it, just go look for one on the internet to get an idea of what you want, or just buy it then and there, or we can go shopping for one when I get home. But if you do go shopping don't look at the price tags okay Love?"**

**_(beta note: on the count of 3 group awww 1…2…3… awwww)_******

**"Bri…." I was speechless, I was expecting fury, or at least hurt, but not this. "How are you taking this so….well?"**

**"Jenna I went too seconds thinking that I either had a hurt future wife in pain when I wasn't there to take care of her, or that I had to kick Kuper's ass…now I'm not going to lie, I was looking forward to that part…." **

**"Bri!"**

**"Sorry Sweetheart."**

**"Hey…so Bri tell me how exactly were you expecting me to make all this up to you?"**

**"Well Jenna…" I won't write exactly what he said, but it might just be somewhere in the next chapter… ;) _(beta note: oh god I can only imagine, if this chapter is a lemon checks, yup it's a lemon(then again when is it not), she pretty much wrote the payback down :P) (actually his littler erm...speech shall be in the next chappie ;))_**

**And thus that is my life. Losing things, falling, tripping, _(beta note: I do those last two a lot, I once broke my ankle tripping over my own two feet. I'd go on to break that ankle 2 more times within a year and a half of the first time. I'm worse than Bella)_ dropping things, dancing in public, but in the end I get to come home to _that_****. And I've already fallen enough for that man. Literally I met him because I tripped and took him down with me. _(beta note: laughs at Jenna)_**

**Okay, so here is the REAL story: I really liked this one!**

**Enjoy! **

**EPOV**

I ran to the forest, I wanted privacy. I wanted to hear her scream echoing through the forest, bouncing off the rocks and trees, hear the birds flock away at the ear piercing cry. She would be mine. I came to a stop about 15 miles in the green canopy and roughly pushed her onto a tree; loving the fact that I could now. I attacked her awaiting mouth, my cock growing in sweet anticipation.

"Bella…" I moaned as her tongue swept in contact with mine. She traced my teeth with her devilishly slick tongue, caressing them, tasting them. The feeling was indescribable. My teeth were so sensitive! I could feel her every taste bud as it traced my razor sharp weapons. The feeling coursed through me, making me shiver deep in my soul. Her hands ran up and down my chest then slipped under my shirt. Her hands on my skin left me breathless and aching for more skin on skin contact. I pushed against her harder, finding my hips against hers, shoving my hard cock where I wanted it to be: between her legs. She arched into me and I ripped her shirt, sending buttons flying. She gasped when my mouth found its way to the top of her breast, trailing my tongue along the seams of her bra; tantalizing close to her peaking nipples. Crouching lower my kisses traveled south. She grabbed my head for support once I unzipped and unbuttoned her pants, and I let her step out of them. She gasped in shock or pleasure, probably both, when I slid her incredibly sexy red lace panties (no doubt bought by Alice) down with my teeth. Railing my lips down her legs as she shuddered against me. I was so gonna win.

I went back to kissing her luscious swollen lips, pushing on her harder then I could have imagined. I shoved my tongue into her mouth without asking permission. My hands slipped behind her and let her matching bra fall to the ground. My lips left hers, and she groaned from the loss of contact. Her eyes flew open when I licked her taunt nipple. She moaned my name, making fists with her hands as the new sensations were felt. I knew how she must have been feeling. She now could feel every crevasse of my tongue, smell my breath even from here, see just how much her beauty was affecting me… I didn't give her much time to adjust. I sucked on one nipple, while messaging the other before switching sides. When I had decided that I could not stand not tasting her sweet pussy I moved to my knees. I licked down her stomach, swirling my tongue around her belly button, and then finally dipping my tongue in it. She groaned deep in her throat, thoroughly turning me rock hard. I groaned in frustration, needing _something_. My middle finger spread her folds of her sweet delicious pussy and she whimpered. She was so wet… She wasn't as scorching hot as she used to be, but still a few degrees warmer than my fingers.

I placed my head in front of her sex, breathing her in deeply. Then I slowly licked her nether lips. She gasped loudly and grabbed my head, pushing me further. My middle finger traced her entrance, as I kissed her bundle of nerves. She whimpered a 'please' and I lost a large amount of control. I plunged my finger in her, groaning at how tight she was. Her walls clamped around my finger, my pulsating cock soon to be in its place.

My tongue replaced my finger her hips bucked. My finger went back inside her, but my tongue demanded to still taste her, I was soon thrusting two and then three fingers in her and sucking on her clit. I could tell she was about to lose it.

"Faster…." She panted; "harder…so close…" she was two seconds from a climax when I pulled back from her.

"What?!" Her hoarse yell almost made me laugh.

"I give the commands." I growled, all amusing vanished, and I needed her to see my dominance. Then I leaned into her and teasingly licked her pussy lips.

"Edward…" She was breathless, "Please Edward…." Her hips were bucking for more.

"You are mine Bella." I said, slipping a finger into her, she groaned, and pleaded with me. 

"Yes, I'm yours. Please Edward…What do you want?" I was now standing, and whispering in her ear. "You." I plunged a finger deep inside her, pumping at vampire speed. She was withering in my embrace, shaking with her desire. I felt that she was near to her climax and started whispering. "That's it Bella. I can feel your lust. Come for me, Baby. Scream my name. Let your self be controlled by the pleasure, surrender Bella." She orgasmed, and with her still clamping on my fingers I slid my pants and boxers off, slipped my finger out of her but only to replace it with my begging cock. I shoved into her, without asking permission. She moaned, loudly. She grabbed my shoulders, moving me now how she wanted. Her hips thrust with mine, perfectly in sync. I almost died at the feeling of her around me. She was so faultless…

After just finishing her first orgasm, another one started. Feeling her clamp down on my fast cock almost made me lose it, but I kept on going. She moaned my name loudly when she came, throwing her head back in such high intensely of pleasure.

"Bella…That's it. Come again Baby…come for me again…" I chanted, barely making the words out as soon as the convulsions stopped. She whimpered and bit her lip; I knew she was fighting her 3rd orgasm. But she had to now or I'd lose it.

"Don't fight it Love. Show me your mine…Mine and no one else's…Come for me…now." She screamed as her pussy's walls sucked on my cock one more time. This time there was no way I could hold back as the gathering pleasure that had been building up exploded. I grunted loudly in her ear, spilling myself inside her. She was still screaming my name again and again….

Finally as we both came down from cloud nine; I slipped out of her and gave her, her favorite grin.

"Shut up…"she muttered, grinning nonetheless.

"I won." I stated, and then hugged her to my body. "I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you Edward Cullen." We were quiet for a while until we decided we should get dressed. Just as Bella gave me a look when she noticed that her shirt was ruined, she froze. 

Then I heard it too. I looked over to where it seemed to be coming from and I froze too. I knew that voice all to well.

"Hope I didn't interrupt…."

How was she here? How was she not dead? We ripped her up and tore her apart… Jacob didn't burn her. He probably didn't even know that he should have. The wolves had already left at the war when we set the newborns on fire. How could he have not burned her?

"Tanya…."

**Huh huh? Did ya like it?? Dun dun dun! Tanya alive and well! I told you that there was a reason for everything….**

**So I guess all you that were rooting for Edward are rejoicing…and now I've got some new ideas….**

**I do not own Twilight, I did I would have pimped slapped the cast director for the movie and fired her!**

**Thank you Grace, you wonderful beta! You rock! (beta note: she exaggerates. I just edit, I don't write at all unless I'm fixing a sentence or fixing her spelling mistakes. There were a lot in this chapter by the way :P either way, the authors of all fanfiction rock, the betas just clean the writing up)**

****

**_Hi everyone _**

**_To answer jennas question, yes I did like it. Then again if I didn't like it I wouldn't be betaing it… lemons are good. so is lemonade. Besides the point. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend _****_J_******

**_-Grace (sporkedd)_**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And sorry for the long wait!! **

**Peace, Love, and Muffins,**

**Jenna**


	9. The Seducer

**Chapter 9**

**The Seducer**

**Vampire Needs**

"Hello Edward, miss me?" She taunted. "I know you did, but apparently you had a little snack in my absence. At least now you can leave the slut and be with me." That did it.

I ran toward her, but she dodged it just in time. Bella, seeing my moves and Tanya she went to her side step and grabbed a hold of her. Tanya struggled in her grasp, but when I went to assist her there was no way she could get away. Then I felt Bella's body stiffen and I breathed in.

Oh no.

Human. It was a human scent, not far from here. Coming closer. It was a fresh smell.

Bella never stood a chance; I grabbed her quickly, trying to keep both in my arms. Bella struggled in my grasp and Tanya thrashed about trying to leave my arms too.

My mind kept screaming 'Why did I have to have sex so far away that no one could hear us scream?!" Well…I mean I _knew_ why….

"Bella, the scent is far away, focus my love, focus….Bella please." I looked at her, my eyes searching hers, trying to connect with her. Trying to get her to focus on something else. Bella was starting to calm down, but the scent was getting stronger, getting closer and fast. Soon enough Bella would realized that I was lying and would take after the scent, killing whoever had the misfortune of taking a walk in the forest, and then Bella would resent me forever for changing her into this blood lusting creature….

The sent was a few feet away, I could smell it clearly now. It was charging toward at a super speed.

Ew.

It was the _dogs' _blood.

The mongrels scent.

He appeared at behind the tree on the left. "A little help here?" I threw him a frantic look of desperation while trying to hold two vampires.

He ran toward me, changing into a wolf and I half expected him to take Bella-which would have been a wasting effort, seeing as she wasn't going to go anywhere near him-

But he went for Tanya. He took her, and tackled her to the ground. I assumed that he was playing the hero for Bella, trying-again keyword there- to look like the better, stronger, fitter person for Bella. I couldn't disagree with that, but she had chosen me, she had already been changed, you'd think that he would have given up by now. Seriously.

But then he got off of her. And stood on his four legs, she stood next to him.

Okay, now I was confused.

I still held Bella back, though she was no longer struggling to leave.

Why would he help her get up? To win? What the hell was going on?!

I must have voiced me thought, though I really don't remembering doing so, because she answered. "Oh you silly, silly Boy. I can't have that many powers, as all of your simple minds thought, that's not possible for one vampire to have that many powers." Her voice was menacing, taunting. I hunched over in front of Bella, in a protective stance when she was talking.

"Edward, I can't get her powers!" My love cried from behind me.

"Yes your little slut here can take powers, how lovely. A very interesting power. Too bad you can't take mine. But then again, you're immune to mine as well." I willed her to think her power and finally I was granted with the answer.

_Mind control._

She had given me the answer, that much I was sure. As far as I could tell, her power was that she could voice thoughts in the victims mind, sounding the same as all the others. Like seducing them, with their own thoughts…that weren't really theirs.

Well, that just made this a tad more difficult.

"Edward!" Tanya looked like she had a moment of intuition; _You can't read her thoughts can you? _

I fought against the pull to blurt out the big fat 'no' and the longer I resisted the louder the thoughts screamed.

_Tell her the truth! Answer her! Truth! Answer her! _Repeated again and again in my mind.

"No," I let out; my voice was strained against the effort of trying to keep the word in. As soon as I let the answer out, the screaming stop and I visibly relaxed. I was just glad that Bella was immune to this as well as Jane's talent.

Without the screaming in my head I pieced together everything. Everything had been a delusion somehow. Jacob was under some false pretences that he's get something –no doubt Bella- if he killed me. The people Jacob and I fought, probably all in my mind. Jacob not burning her, everything made sense!

"Well if you can't read her mind, how do you know that she doesn't think of her beloved Jacob every second of the day?

_Tell her the truth! Answer her! Truth! Answer her!_ Screamed and echoed through my head, louder with each passing second.

"I don't." I answered simply, and the screaming went away.

"Edward! You know that I love you!"

"That's not what I asked you stupid slut." My blood boiled at her foul language. I swear if she said it one more time I would not be able to restrain myself. How dare she call my Bella that! When really she was the one going all psycho bitch on us!

Tanya stepped a foot closer to me; my stance in front of Bella grew more intense. She leaned in and whispered, "Edward, _really_. You know that I could give you so much pleasure.."

Bella pounced.

Bella leapt over my stance and onto Tanya. Bella grabbed her hair, throwing her 10 feet.. Once Tanya recovered, she got up and they circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. Bella growled, and then jumped, grabbing Tanya's arm as she bit her.

"You bitch!" Tanya screeched as Bella's venom stung her.

I'd never been more proud.

But I almost laughed, it was like a vampire chick fight taken to the extremes! I thought, very quickly, about how many guys would love to be watching this.

But my thoughts, which sounded so close to the immature boys in the locker room-most of them lying- were interrupted by Jacobs's wolf form knocking into me from the side and taking me to the dirty and muddy ground.

I growled at him, and I could see his smirk even in this form.

Let the games begin.

As we fought, Team Cullen was defiantly kicking their Asses. It was thrilling, and thousand times better than hunting mountain lions. And for once, I was being my true animal with my Bella with me. I looked over to Bella when I smelled a small animal approaching. And saw that she had lost control; she had her real blood lust call to her for the first time with the taint of the foul enemy's scent. She completely stopped her attack on Tanya, and looked up. Inhaling. She sniffed and then I saw her light honey eyes, turn pitch black. I could just imagine the venom pooling in her mouth. It was fox that had walked on this trail about an hour ago. Jacob, oblivious to Bella's change, attacked at my moment of weakness. He charged at me, his wolf figure quick and primal. As if he could take me down, the idea was laughable. I easily stuck my arm to the left of me, to where he was aiming for me, and in result got the bull/red scarf ending. My arm, like marble, made him tumble to the ground. He got off the ground, now his look wasn't primal it was pure hatred. Hatred that I had stolen his Bella- wait HIS?! Yeah right! -and stolen his life. Hatred that I had felt for myself for leaving her with this mutt. I let him lunge toward me, as my eyes searched for Bella, she had gone on instinct. Leaving both Jacob and Tanya for me to fight.

If Jacob was under mind control, there surely had to be a way to break it. Maybe if he would turn back I could read his thoughts to understand. I pondered how in the world I was going to get my enemy to get back over to the good side in all of this mess, or at least get him to see that killing me would hurt Bella and that Tanya wanted to kill-I shuddered- Bella. My Bella.

Then I noticed that Tanya had run after Bella, to eager for a fight to finish until I was done. I ran past the dog and took off following my beloved's sent, and the psycho's. I had finally reached them and I was taken back. Tanya had been stupid and intervened with Bella's hunt. Bella was a newborn, she was ready to kill. Her instincts had taken over completely, her human instincts not being used at all. But I was not taken aback because of Tanya stupidity, but at how sexy Bella looked at this moment. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her eyes were smoldering, not in a sexy way, but dangerously, her posture was in the fighting stance. But lastly, she growled. The most delicious growl, at the vampire she was about to kill. I know that timing was off, and that I should be focusing on killing Tanya but I couldn't stop looking at how beautiful she was. I shook my head, and lunged toward Tanya. Bella, not really Bella at the moment, growled at me for intruding as well. My eyes locked with hers, 'dazzling' her as she put it. Amazed that it still worked in her state of mind. Still with eye contact, I inclined my head to Tanya, hoping she would understand. She did, and ran to Tanya, attacking her in such force and conviction, and strangely enough _skill,_ I felt so proud of my silly Bella, I considered clapping. But then all of the sudden I felt paranoid. What if this was all a plan? I mean, they could have all went together to kill me. They all had things against me. Jacob's hatred was obvious, Tanya I had turned her down, Bella…Bella I had left. She had forgiven me easily and without second thought. But what if she had and had thought up this plan? How could my Bella do this to me? Didn't she love me? But it all made sense, she had skill…skill that needed to be taught. She had refused to tell me where she went on her last human day that was when they had put in all the last minute plans.

My rational side tried to reason, that if they wanted my dead and withering in pain for all eternity in hell, why would they let it get as far as Bella being changed? Wouldn't they try to do that without changing her so that Jacob could be with her with barfing at the smell everyday? I assumed that they would be married after this, since Tanya had promised that Bella and Jacob would be together after this. But doesn't Bella know that an existence without her is worse than killing me and damning me to hell because I was already damned to an eternity of night. And keeping me alive would make me see her happy with Jacob, that is the worst torture, didn't she know that?

All of these thoughts swam in my head in record time. My mind was buzzing, but instead of with everyone else's it was with my thoughts. Then, Jacob came hurtling toward me, and I made no move to stop him, or dodge him, to fight back. If this is what Bella wished, I would give it to her. She was my life and I hope she knew that. I would miss her so much. But at least I would have memories of her. As I thought these final thoughts, Jacob tackled me, slamming me to the cold Earth. His left hand went for my right arm, about the rip it off from my body. I braced myself for the pain, and closed my eyes. My heart breaking as I pictured my Bella in my mind.

The pain never came. God was truly merciful. For when I awoke, I expected to see some demand coming, and flames licking my body. But instead I was privileged with the sight of my reason for existence. Her eyes were angry, but she was here. Maybe there was a God, like I had dared to hope last year when I thought my dear, dear, Bella was dead.

Then my angel slapped me.

"What the hell Edward Anthony Cullen!?" I sighed. Maybe this was hell.

"Bella." I reached out and touched her face she just shook my hand away. This was hell. But she was here, so I could manage it. Then she was gone and I looked up. I was in the same place. How strange. Then I saw that my arm was still intact. Again, how odd. Then I heard the sound of two marble figures ramming into each other. I looked up and my jaw dropped. Jacob was tied to a tree on the side, trying his best to escape from some ropes, how and when she got those I had no idea. And my mind vaguely searched through memories of Bella to see if she went to Girl Scouts or Brownies to know how to tie a knot to withstand a _werewolf._

Then Tanya hit my Bella, right on the face in a powerful slap and called her a slut again. In a millisecond I bounced to life on my feet and threw her 15 feet at least. I turned to Bella for a second.

"Took you long enough," she huffed.

"Bella…" I muted and just looked at her, amazed at her beauty.

"Why did you give up Edward?" She asked me, her black eyes masked in pain. "Am I too much trouble for you?" Her voice quiet. What?!

Tanya laughed from behind us. "Your boyfriend-"

"Husband," We both corrected, furthering Tanya's rage, she cleared her throat and went one. "Whatever, he has a simple mind, slut. His great fear, his biggest torture is you. It is so simple, I barely had to look into his mind for it."

Now it all made sense, all of that paranoia was planted in my head.

Oh.

Duh, Edward!

Like my angel could ever be so cruel! How idiotic for me to even think of!

Then I attacked Tanya, forcing her to the ground. My insane thoughts tried to control me again, and I think Bella could see my grip on Tanya loosened because Bella sounded in my mind against the insane thoughts of Tanya that threaten to overtake me.

_Edward I love you, you know I do. I choose forever to be with you._

_Don't listen to her Edward, she loves Jacob, she's even told you so. _

_I love you Edward, fight against her!_

_Remember how much she cried, how long she cried. How much pain she was in?!_

_I choose you Edward, you and only you._

_She even turned down sex that she had been begging you for. Her heartbreak was so intense._

How the hell did she know that?!

_Edward, you know that I love you._

_Edward, she loves Jacob, gives her what she wants. You dead._

My insides were battling, my mind tearing into two. I was so confused, and turned. I didn't know which voice to listen to. They were talking to me in my own voice, but I could easily tell who's my precious Bella's was.

_Edward listen to me!_

_No, Edward listen to me! She doesn't love you!_

_Edward!_

_Edward!_

Whose voice do I choose? They both made sense! I struggled to remember things about Bella that would support her words, but I could only seem to think of things that sported Tanya's theory! Was that her control? Or just the truth? What was I to do?

Then I saw my savors eyes. She was in front of me, and I instantly looked up to see her beautiful face.

My mind was clear.

My Bella loved me. And choose me. And didn't think I was a monster.

And did not want me dead.

Ah, everything made so much more sense now!

I refocused; I had eternity to think about how strong my love was for my merciful angel. I looked down at a disgrace of, well a vampire. Which, truly, was saying something.

I grabbed her arm, easily. She didn't fight back, at first, because I suppose she was in too much shock that her mind control had lost to someone. So I stole that moment and yanked her toward me. My lips grazed her neck, like I had done with Victoria, and beheaded her. Again. Her head rolled from her body, and the really nasty thing was that her eyes were still blinking and everything.

Will this chick ever give up? I mean, seriously, I just turned her down. In a nice manner, even. I didn't roll my eyes, huff, seemed insensitive. Not once! Which is not something I do. Maybe that her controlling my mind….

And as I wondered how in the world someone could really be _this_ psycho I started shredding her. Tearing in into little pieces, making sure no stray hand could walk off to go control some poor unsuspecting hand phobic human. Or any human for that matter really.

I looked up and saw that Bella was gone. And that Jacob looked like he had been having a very, very _long_ nap. He tried to rub his eyes, but then he realized that he was tied up, and looked very confused. I laughed and he looked up at me, looking disappointed. I searched his mind for why.

_Damn. I could have _sworn _Bella had tied me up…._

Ugh. Pervert..

I grinned, knowing that I had won the bet. So she wouldn't be tying me up for some time now. Maybe in 500 years we could switch. But for now, I was defiantly going to be doing the tying. And teasing.

I jumped up to my feet and went over to Jacob and untied him, halfway unwillingly.

Damn! That knot was like freaking Fort Nox! How the hell did Bella tie this thing?!

After a good five minutes I had FINALLY untied the super knot and he was released.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She looked all weird then ran that way." He pointed to the left. He was getting off the tree, looking very confused and discombobulated, I ran the way he had shown and after a few minutes saw her with the fox she had almost gotten earlier.

She was too sexy. It should have been illegal. I wanted to grab her and ravage her into the morning light…. scratch that: forever. And luckily, I was able to. And, now, she was too.

I caught her eye, and her instincts were still at large, and she still about half way of blood to drink of the animal so I ran back to where Jacob was. I saw him about to walk away, _AGAIN, _without burning her. So I gathered all of her…erm, body parts and started a fire with some dire wood (which is very easy with vampire speed.) I heard my Bella coming up behind me, so I turned around.

So now that I had taken care of Tanya, the real way -stupid mutt- I took my Bella in my arms and ran towards the house.

"Edward?" She asked, a drop of blood running down her chin. I bent my head and licked up the warm red liquid.

"Yes my love." My voice was muffled from her skin that I was kissing hungrily. She grabbed my head, forcing me to look at her light gold eyes.

"This is forever, I will love you forever. No matter what Jake thinks or Tanya says and thinks. Its forever."

"I know love, I know."

Oh life was good.

And for the first time I thanked God I was a vampire, because now I could spend eternity like this.

A forever with my Bella.

**So? So? Worth the wait?? I hope so!**

**Today's story (actually she happened a while ago….)**

**I had cut my hair and was waiting for Bri to get home from a business trip he went on. When I say cut my hair, I mean like I cut 7 inches off. It was to my bra strap, but now it's barely on my shoulders. So I was waiting in the living room and when I heard the door opened I walked over to it. He was putting down his luggage so he didn't look up right away. He took of his coat and shoes and walked forward and finally set his eyes on me. **

**He stopped dead.**

**He's eyes like popped out of his head, it was hilarious. But it wasn't at the time, because I was terrified. I had wanted to dye my hair red and he had threatened to never talk to me again, though we both knew he was joking (haha while I'm typing this Bri said "no it wasn't." ha ha Bri, funny.) But anyways, I was very nervous. **

**This is word for word, it was funny I made sure I memorized everything.**

**"Where's you hair?" He voice was horrified.**

**"I cut it." I was trying soooo hard not to laugh.**

**"But…But why?!" He croaked.**

**"Because I wanted to." I spoke slowly, half for trying not to bust out laughing, and partly because I truly was scared of his reaction.**

**"But…but where is it?!" He was whispering, and slowly approaching me.**

**"In a trash can, I imagine." I was loosing the battle to not laugh, a couple of giggles escaped me.**

**"But…But…why?" He had come closer to me and reached his hand out to touch my hair, slowly, like it was about to grow back.**

**"Um…" Giggles, "That's where they put old hair, love."**

**"No, I mean yeah, but why? Why on earth did you- just- where is it?!" He looked so perplexed and shocked, I just lost it and busted out in laughter.**

**He looked at me and then held my face and, carefully, touched my hair. I had sobered up by then and asked him if he liked it.**

**"Yeah…" he studied my face. "its really cute Jenna, but I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss your long hair, but this is a nice change if you like it."**

**So we kissed and said our hellos, I asked him about the flight home, yadda yadda, but I still had some more shocks for him.**

**"Um, Bri?"**

**"Yeah?" He was lying on the couch with my on top of him, while he played with my new hair. **

**"I kinda had another little shock for you." He perked up, and looked at me, a little worried but very intrigued.**

**"What is it?" he asked cautiously.**

**"Okay, are you ready, it's a big one."**

**He nodded, so I drew a breath and stood up. He got up, but still sat on the couch, holding my hips, and looking up at me.**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**I looked down at him, I was too scared to while I told him, and his face was angelic. I've only seen him that happy, and in total bliss (outside of the bedroom ;)) when I agreed to marry him.**

**He stared at me, looking at me like I was some angel or something, I swear the look in his eyes almost made me not able to stand. Then he leaned in and lifted up my shirt. He eyes were on me until my stomach was revealed. Then he kissed my stomach so softly, and gently. Then he stood and kissed me.**

**"Really?" He said so elated and happy, my relieved smile broke across my face and I nodded.**

**He laughed, joyously and twirled me around. **

**"Jenna!" He yelled softly, so happily. **

**"What?" I said, trying to fight off the nausea of being twirled around.**

**"I'm going to be a daddy!" We both smiled and he kissed me, then carried me to the kitchen.**

**"I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy?" I asked.**

**"I dunno, but I'd be happy with either."**

**"Yeah and I'm really happy that we've already decided on names, or we'd being having a war right now," I laughed, and so did he.**

**So that's why I haven't been updating very much! **

**But, I'm afraid that I have to shock you further with some other announcements:**

**First: I do not own Twilight…or Harry Potter…but I do own A Promised Lie (my book)**

**Second: I am quitting my job, because Kuper is a jerk, and by next week my two weeks well be up and I don't have to step another foot in his office again.**

**And Third (this one isn't going to make everyone too happy.)**

**This story will be going on hold for a while. I'm going to call it complete yet, because I might just get an impulse to write a chapter, but I won't be updating for a long time. I would be updating like holy god, since I'm quitting my job but I want to write in my book because it has been neglected for quite some time, and I need to get back to it.**

**I have a poll on my profile that asked you fine people what story I should focus on, and that is because I am picking one of my stories and will try to update that one regularly. So, if you would like to change the fact that this story is on hold, I suggest going and voting for this one, or the one you like. I'm sorry, I really am, but I have written more in here than my book! So really I have no choice, because my book could make a profit one day if I get it published and I want to finish it before the baby comes, cause I know that there is no way I can write a book with a newborn baby…or just a baby period. **

**(And yes I know that SM wrote hers with three or four children, can't remember exactly at this moment, but I am not that skilled haha)**

**So thank you thank you thank you everyone!**

**Like my amazing beta Grace! And my great friend Buffy! And all my loyal, or not so loyal, reader and reviewers!! I am so blessed that you all have like my work enough to stick around and read all this babbling!**

**So thank you again, and hopefully I'll be updating Love Notes (the story that is likely going to receive updates, and not be on hold.)**

**Lots of Love,**

**DreamingLillies**

**Jenna**


End file.
